


Poor baby

by therainbowstuffs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainbowstuffs/pseuds/therainbowstuffs
Summary: You were sick and Wanda took a good care of you.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Poor baby

The sight of your bed the first thing you came back from the two weeks mission, brought so much relief and happiness inside you the moment you sunk yourself completely onto it.

Your eyes immediately dropped closed and succumbed into the much needed sleep. You barely sleep these past two weeks, focused on making sure to complete your mission.

You didn't even went to see your girlfriend, Wanda when you arrived at the building despite having two weeks without any contact with each other. That's how tired you were at the moment. You just hope she understands.

And of course she did, she was the best girlfriend you could ever asked for as she let you sleep in for more than necessary, peeking her head in quietly into your room to finally wake you up from your deep slumber.

Closing the door quietly, she approached your bed and picked every thing you threw on the floor in the hazy state of yours last night. She picked one shoe and went to search for another pair when she realized you were still wearing it in your sleep, chuckling at the sight.

She shook her head and went to put everything she picked neatly on the table beside your bed. 

She sat beside you gently and sighed softly at the sound of the deep snores you breathed out. You were that tired, she pouted at the thought as she slowly reached out a hand to swiped your hair out of your face.

She frowned at the burning skin she touched. She put her back of the hand softly against your forehead and neck, confirming the state of you having a fever.

You breathed out deeply, wheezing in your sleep for air.

"Love?" Wanda whispered, caressing your cheek softly to wake you up. "Y/N.." She called out your name as she waited for you patiently.

You whined the moment your conscious sunk in. You felt the pain, the dizziness, the sore throat, the ache all over your body.

Wanda smiled sadly when you opened your eyes to meet hers. You huffed tiredly, taking a moment to gathered yourself and slowly sat up with the help of your girlfriend.

"Hi." You greeted hoarsely, looking up at Wanda and groaned at the pain. Your body was hot, sweaty and heavy.

Wanda kissed your warm forehead, "Hi, baby." She whispered as she caressed your temple softly. "How are you feeling?" She rubbed your back when you slumped weakly in her arms, knowing the answer immediately.

"Good." You exhaled heavily against her chest, frowning at your own situation. 

"You're not, baby. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm fine. Just drowsy, babe." You tried to excuse. 

You couldn't let the fever took over. You had meetings and training with Natasha today, you couldn't miss it.

"You should rest, love. You're burning up." Wanda was concerned. She knew you would act like this. She knew of your past and your behaviour of pushing yourself like this. 

You were so used to tended yourself on your own, you always ignored yourself when things like this happened. That was before, now you have a girlfriend, you don't get to really do that anymore since Wanda was there to look after you. But you wasn't still used to it.

You pulled back and smiled up at her, "I'm fine. This is just a cold." You cupped her cheeks and leaned up to kissed on her forehead before moving your lips to her cheeks down to her neck.

She breathed shakily when your lips brushed against her sensitive spot, "N-no, baby, stop. Don't do that." She pushed you softly, knowing your trick to distract her. "You don't get to do that." She frowned at you.

You chuckled softly, "Do what, babe? Love you?" You smiled at the expression she has on her face, "I'm fine, baby. I promise."

"I'll tell Natasha that you're not feeling well today. She will understand." 

You shook your head, "No, baby." You tried to drag yourself out of the bed, feeling extremely dizzy but you wanted to prove to your girlfriend that it was nothing so you held on.

Wanda's frown deepened, watching you stumbled to your bathroom. She followed you from behind, ready to catch you should you fall.

But you held on, stubbornly. 

Wanda sighed when you started getting ready for the day. She watched you shower and all, frowning all the way while keeping her lips shut tight. She knew you were stubborn and didn't want to risk this situation to a fight so she kept her silence while watching you closely when you slipped into your uniform.

She grabbed your arm firmly. "Breakfast, at least." She guided you to the pantry, preparing you a simple breakfast of a can of mushroom soup with bread and a glass of water with a pill on the side.

You scrunched up your face at the sight, rolling your eyes when she raised her brows challengingly at you.

Huffing, you finished your breakfast and swallowed the pill quietly without any more complain. You didn't have any more energy to do that anyway.

You both walked to the training room and was greeted by the team before they continue their training.

Wanda kissed your cheek softly, "Don't push yourself too hard, okay? Stop and rest if you need to." She mumbled seriously as she looked into your eyes.

You nodded carefully, "Yes, babe. I promise." You decided to just listen to her nag at least, after not listening to her attempt to put you on the bed rest today.

She hummed before making her way to her own training station as you make your way to your best friend.

Natasha glanced at you knowingly when her eyes met Wanda across the room.

You rolled your eyes, "I'm fine." You grabbed your bag to search for your equipment.

Natasha shrugged, "If you say so."

Half an hour later, you were drenched in sweat, panting in a harsh gasps, your face was flushed red and your movement was starting to look sloppy while Wanda watched on with a worried expression on her face.

Natasha stood straight, panting as she looked at you in concern. "We shall take a breather." She understood Wanda's silent gaze.

"What?" You stood straight from your defence position, frowning. "It's barely an hour, Nat. What's going on?" You gasped for an air, clenching your teeth at the pain that was all over your body and head.

Natasha frowned, "That's why." She threw her gloves and took her water bottle.

"Oh come on, I.." You couldn't finish your sentence when your eyes rolled in the back of your head as you beginning to sway.

Wanda was watching you the whole time, barely focusing on her training and knew this was going to happen so she was ready. She immediately used her power to gently brought you to a soft fall when you fainted.

Natasha scrambled to help while the others immediately stop what they were doing and watched on worriedly. Peter ran from his place towards you to see what happened, worried.

"What happened?" 

Wanda sighed as she approached from behind, "She had a fever. But she was stubborn, as usual." 

Peter frowned, "Do you need help with anything?" 

Wanda smiled, "It's okay, Peter. I got this." 

Peter nodded and slowly walked back to the others, answering their eager questions on what happened to you.

Natasha shook her head, "Should I bring her to the bedroom?"

Wanda packed your things, "Yes, thank you, Natasha." And informed Jarvis to bring a doctor to your room.

\---

Hours later, you were starting to feel a little better after much needed rest. Your fever had cool down a little and the ache on your body wasn't really there anymore but you could still feel the dizziness in your head and the sore throat.

You exhaled tiredly, letting your body finally take a much needed break from pushing too hard. You blinked and smiled when you felt the cold water spread all over your arm.

Wanda was wiping your skin up to your neck with the wet towel before putting them aside. She glanced at you and stood up from beside you, walking out of your room.

You pouted and slowly bring yourself up, resting your back on to the headboard of your bed - closing your eyes for a moment.

The door creaked opened and Wanda came in with a tray of warm soup, a glass of water and a few more pills.

You made a face and she returned yours with a face of her own, causing you to laugh a little before you went to a coughing fit.

Wanda put the tray on the table beside your bed, "Serves you right."

You pouted, "Baby," you whined weakly, trying to reach for her hand.

She rolled her eyes and leaned in to give a kiss on your cheek as a greeting, causing a smile to bloom on your face.

"You're going to eat this soup, no complain, Y/N." Wanda held the bowl in her hand. "And then you're going to take these pills." She pointed to the tablets like she was explaining to a child. "After that, rest. A lot of rest."

You huffed, rolling your eyes at those unnecessary tablets. You kept quiet though and nodded towards the bowl, feeling hungry. "Are you going to feed me?"

"No." She deadpanned.

You snorted, smirking slightly at her. "I'm sick, baby. I need so much care. I can't even lift my hands."

Wanda bit back a smile. "You're so annoying."

"You love me anyway."

"I do." 

After finishing the whole bowl with the help of your girlfriend, and a lot of comforts from Wanda at your whining of pains, you finally were snuggled under the heavy blanket all over you.

Wanda scoffed, "And you said you were fine."

"Hey," you pouted childishly, reaching your hands to her for cuddles.

"Oh wow, can't believe I would see such a sight of the badass agent whining like a baby." Tony's voice could be heard from your door and you bit back a respond when Peter came in.

"Miss Y/N! Are you feeling better?" He quipped in gently.

You smiled a little, "Yes, Peter. I am feeling a little bit better, thanks to Wanda."

"Poor baby Y/N." Clint smirked.

"I'm not a baby." You glared at the smirking guys at your door. 

"Yes, you are." Wanda teased, putting her arms around you as she rested with you on the bed.

"Hey, I'm not." You whined, pouting at her. 

Tony and Clint started to snickered loudly at that and ran out of your room when you threw a pillow at them, their loud laughs could still be heard in the distant.

Peter picked the pillow and approached the bed to put it safely beside you. "Get well soon, Miss Y/N." He grinned softly.

You could never be mad at this boy. He was like your little brother and you were a little bit protective of him sometimes. "Thank you, Peter." You smiled softly at him and watched him leave your room, closing the door softly behind him.

You turned your attention back to Wanda and found her smiling at you. You sniffed, "Can I get a kiss, babe?"

"No, baby, sorry." She grinned.

"What, hey. I need a kiss from my girlfriend to feel better."

"No, you don't, my love. I don't need your bacteria and find myself sick, too."

You whined when she avoided your kisses, giggling when you cupped her cheeks. The lack of energy caused you to lost this playful battle so you scrunched your face into a pout.

"Aww, poor baby." Wanda grinned, tapping your red nose with her finger playfully.

"I'm not a baby!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, follow me if you want.  
> Twitter - @therainbowtwt  
> Tumblr - therainbowstuffs


End file.
